


Enchanting

by Ceruth



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Magic, Other, Past, mystrey, no specific time, or place, tad bit romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Abbey has been the annoying young sister always. She wished she had magic. Could she have something better than that? Or the magic itself?





	Enchanting

Abby stared at her brother. "Brother? What's that?" He whipped his head around, and the flame extinguished. He cursed under his breath and glared at his sister. "A-Abby-what--" Abby ran out, going to tell the Headmaster. A strong shoulder grabbed her, and she gasped. "Abby--don't." Abby looked up at him. "B-but..no magic is allowed.." He narrowed his eyes. " **Don't."** Such power was brought into her brother's voice. Her brother shook his head. "Abby. Please, don't." Abby quivered under her brother's eyes, but nodded. She could feel the prick of tears coming. He hesitated. "Don't cry. Please." He hugged her tightly, and she sniffled. "Please, if you do. You know he'll hear. We can't have him hear." Abby looked down at her shoes. "Y-yeah..we c-can't.." Her brother rubbed his temple, and walked away.

She stared, frightened by that magic her brother had hidden from her. 

Abby scowled. She was grounded again. By the Headmaster. She didn't get it, it didn't seem right for him to call it that. He wasn't even that much of a parental figure to anyone in this orphanage. She knew she would be heading out soon, which seemed better. The only job she could probably get was a seamstress. Of course, a female being a hunter was unacceptable in this society. She jumped off the bed and watched her roomate snore, snickering. It was the most entertaining thing to watch, even if it was just her who thought so. 

Making her way into the corridor, she could hear the moans and mumbles of the kids and teens sleeping. She made her way to the desk, glancing around. Someone was at the desk. Sneaking her way over, she called out. "Mrs. Yami?" Mrs. Yami jumped and turned around. "Oh..sweet. Sweet, what are you doing up so late? You'll get in trouble.." Abby shook her head. "I want to apply to get out of this place."

Grabbing her stuff, she could hear her roomate's calling out to her. She rolled her eyes, and turned around. "Alexi? What? What are you doing here?" Alexi snickered, but approached her. "Your applying for a seamstress?" Abby nodded. "What's it to you?" Alexi looked up at her, which wasn't that imitading if she was trying to make her scared. "I'm applying as well." Alexi smiled bitter-sweetly. "Ugh. Doesn't that mean we'll be staying together?" The owner of the knitting shop gave a home to anyone who applied for it. Alexi swayed back and forth. "Yes."

Abby was sewing a certain dress for a picky costumer. Though the dress wasn't hard, she kept coming back to see it's progress and would point out it's flaws. Too bad Alexi did most of the work. The pattern she was sewing in was one of magic, swirls, and fire. It reminded her of her brother and his prickly personality. She could hear Alexi fumbling with some supplies downstairs, and the owner of the shop yelling at her. 

" **Alexi! Did you--ugh. Pick it up, _now._ " **

"Okay, okay! You don't need to be that way!"

" **Did you just talk back? You need to learn some manners!! Especially dinner table manners.."**

"Oh. I'm--hmph. Sorry."

Abby snickered, happy to see Alexi get some karma already. She could hear the jingle of the bells downstairs.

" _Hello, yes. Lady Ratian? No, no. Not that dress. The white one. Is it ready?"_

She could hear the mood change to sweet.

" **Yes. I need to get it now, don't worry. Alexi, will you ready the fire for Lady Ratian?"**

From what Abby knew, Mrs. Ratian was a very important noble in the town. Thomas was quite sweet to those type of people. Usually his mood changed bitter when they left, though. Thomas stomped up the stairs, and swung the door open. "Abby. The _dress. Now."_ Abby almost tripped over it, but picked it up. "Tis' done." Thomas grabbed it, and made his way down. Abby followed quietly, coming to the check-out. " _Oh. Is that the girl who did my dress?"_ Abby frowned. "Lady Ratian, I only did the patterns and sewed on the frills. She could feel Lady Ratian studying her. " _Hm. I think you did a good job. This other girl though.."_ Alexi scowled, but the lady didn't finish her sentence.

Lady Ratian turned around with a flourish, swinging the door open and slamming it. The hinges squealed from it's old age. Thomas whipped his head around and stomped up the stairs. "We are closing for the holiday. I don't want to sew extra." Abby harrumphed, and opened the door without asking for a break. 

_Time to visit a certain someone._ She thought to herself happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> yayy my first orginal story and characters. also I don't bother with tags barely-


End file.
